


Basquiat AU 011 (中文版)

by delusionist_x



Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [11]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionist_x/pseuds/delusionist_x
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964860
Kudos: 1





	Basquiat AU 011 (中文版)

「祐人辛苦了！快去休息一下。」

完成交接後情報組大廳就只剩下負責後半夜的幾個人，安靜得只聽見電腦運作的聲音。另一邊在前線的梁洪碩也剛好和高信源換班，坐在快熄滅的營火前忽然就想起今天換成安達祐人當他聯繫，抱着呂暢九還在的希望接通了自己的個人頻道。呂暢九看到突然顯示有通訊的提示以為是有緊急情況，沒看清楚是個人頻道就按下連接，梁洪碩有點疲倦的聲音在耳邊響起，他才後悔自己的衝動。

「暢九？是你嗎？」

「嗯...洪碩哥，是前線有異常嗎？」

「不是，就是想看看會不會是你在。我…今天怎麼換...」

「如果沒異常，還是保持警覺比較好。」

「好…你說得對。」

以前有多少個梁洪碩出外行動的夜晚，呂暢九都會自薦當值，只是為了可以間中陪對方聊聊天，聽對方說說行動的刺激。可是今晚的呂暢九好像失去了以往的熱情和耐心，急着要中斷連接似的用着公式化的回答應對梁洪碩。面對突如其來的冷漠有點措手不及，梁洪碩心裏的疑問卻越來越大，回想着出發前自己是不是做了什麼惹對方生氣，最後只以為是因為自己沒去和他道別而在生悶氣。與梁洪碩想像完全相反，呂暢九在聽到梁洪碩說出自己名字的瞬間眼淚就湧上來，他用力的抓緊拳頭，深呼吸了好幾次才能控制住自己的聲線忍住眼淚。

呂暢九不明白為什麼梁洪碩明明說了不喜歡自己甚至連自己都不想再見到，此刻卻還能如此溫柔的對待自己。呂暢九想不通卻害怕這又只是自己的幻想，所以他選擇最安全的方法-逃避。只要梁洪碩一天沒說，他就可以裝作什麼都不知道，他就可以繼續在梁洪碩身邊當他的好弟弟，好戰友。只一味急着逃跑的呂暢九聽不到梁洪碩的不解，也聽不到對方在連接中斷前的輕嘆，只知道中斷後自己就安全了，卻不知道梁洪碩在另一頭的無奈。幸好在之後的一段時間鄭禹奭都在呂暢九旁邊追問着地圖和各種屏幕上的情報，呂暢九忙着回答和解釋不間斷的問題也沒空再去想梁洪碩。

「禹奭，你要不申請轉調情報組好了，我看你對我們很有興趣的感覺。」

「才不要！我的大長腿可受不了，還是行動組適合我。」

「鄭禹奭，你現在是嘲笑我身高嗎。」

「不是！沒有！暢九哥不要誤會！」

眼前被自己裝生氣的表情嚇到的鄭禹奭一雙眼睛瞪得圓圓，焦急要解釋的模樣太有趣，呂暢九再也裝不下去終於還是笑了出來。看到笑得有點喘不過氣的哥哥，鄭禹奭非常有延誤的發現對方只是在逗自己，不過呂暢九緊繃一整天的臉終於有了笑容鄭禹奭也很樂意被哥哥作弄。

「我們暢九哥每天都這樣快樂就好。」

鄭禹奭沒想到自己會脫口說出這種話，不知道呂暢九會是什麼反應，不過聽到弟弟關心呂暢九只是覺得感動，微微一笑看着鄭禹奭。

「謝謝你。」

打鬧過後兩個人重新專注在實時的情報上，可幸一直都沒有什麼特別，快要天亮的時候鄭禹奭感到右肩一重，轉頭一看只看到呂暢九的頭頂。原來睡眠不足的呂暢九終究是抵不過睡意，熬到最後還是不小心睡着倒在鄭禹奭身上。鄭禹奭下意識連呼吸都放慢就怕會打擾呂暢九，等換班的人來到他趕緊示意讓他們放輕腳步然後慢動作的讓呂暢九躺到自己懷裏。對此毫不知情的呂暢九順勢躺在鄭禹奭的大腿上，找了個舒適的姿勢繼續在夢鄉裏漫遊。大概完成了交接後鄭禹奭就一把抱起了呂暢九，向對方的房間走去。當完夜班之後的白天不用再當值，呂暢九理所當然的一直睡到黃昏才被一陣敲門聲喚醒。

「暢九起來了嗎？陪哥一起去吃飯吧。」

「珍虎哥等我一會，馬上就來！」

趙珍虎聽到呂暢九剛出院就熬了夜放心不下，借吃飯為理由暗地觀察對方的狀態，睡了大半天又熬了夜的呂暢九也是餓了，一口肉一口飯塞得嘴巴滿滿的活像一隻小松鼠。看到弟弟胃口這麼好趙珍虎也沒什麼需要再擔心，不禁感嘆年輕人復原能力真好。兩人剛吃完連盤子都沒機會放好就被急沖沖趕到飯堂的人拉着直往情報組跑，完全不知道發生什麼事情只能跟在後面跑，趙珍虎感覺剛吃下去的東西真的要吐出來的那一刻三個人終於趕到了。

「暢九來...珍虎哥！？」

「你...先別和我...説話...讓我...喘口氣。」

「你怎麼跟暢九在一起？先坐下來喝口水。」

聽到腳步聲，李會澤回頭讓呂暢九過去卻在他身後看到了撐著膝蓋喘氣的趙珍虎。沒預計到會意外把趙珍虎也叫來，還讓他一路狂奔，李會澤心知不妙，立刻就讓趙珍虎坐下輕把着背幫對方順氣。

「禹奭，你們先讓暢九了解情況。」

「好。」

已經可以感覺到身邊的低氣壓，李會澤也不敢在趙珍虎消氣前把他晾在一邊，輕聲哄着對方。呂暢九也自覺的離開兩個自設結界的哥哥向聚在屏幕前的幾個人走去，安達祐人捧著一本古老又厚重的硬皮書正努力在找着什麼。


End file.
